To Make a Home
by NevermoretheRaven37
Summary: This story is set around after the first five episodes of Big Valley and based on if Heath had a twin sister who is missing. Will the Barkley's ever find her and just what trouble would she bring with her? Will go through the series of Big Valley with Heath's twin in the series. What difference would she make in the Barkley family?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Valley at all. I just own my imagination for this story and Collette Thompson/Barkley.

**Author's Note: **This is my first Big Valley fan fiction. I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter as I have had so far writing it. Read and Review. Please let me know what you think! hehe

**Chapter One:**

It wasn't mentioned in the Barkley household since Heath had arrived in the house and finally been excepted by them, that Heath had a twin sister. He had explained that he lost track of her during the time of the Civil War and when he came home to his mother, she only had enough strength to tell him about their father. She had not been able to get out anything where his younger twin sister had disappeared to and now despite all the Barkley connections, Heath's sister was no where to be found. It was like she had completely disappeared off the map when Heath had went to war and had yet to return to the land of the living with the rest. They had come close to exhausting all possibilities in trying to find the girl and though the family hadn't given up they tried not to mention her in front of Heath.

Being that she was the younger twin, Heath felt upset and mad at himself that he had lost his sister and who knows what happened to the girl living on her own. When they were younger he had to admit that she wasn't the type to runaway from anything so it didn't make sense that she would leave their mother by herself. That is the main thing that bothered Heath because his sister would never abandon their mother she was just like him and was devoted to their mother. After not being able to find her for so many years Heath was loosing hope that they would find her. He actually feared that she was dead and he didn't like the idea. It was torture that Heath had no idea what happened to his sister and his heart clenched to think that he had lost her forever and not even know where her grave was.

So whenever Jarrod or Victoria tried to find out any information on a Collette Thompson they kept it between themselves not wanting to give Heath any false sense of hope that they would find anything. They didn't like hiding things from him, but neither could bring themselves to tell Heath and then watch the light in his eyes dim a bit when things turned out to be a dead end on them. It was at the point though that the whole Barkley family was at a loss of what to do because there was no sign of the girl anywhere at all. All it would take though is a surprising encounter for the truth to be uncovered, but the road after it wouldn't be easy and it could take all the Barkley courage to set things right.

Jarrod had been in San Francisco checking up on his law office branch there and on the night before his return to Stockton he decided to visit the saloon a few of his fellow lawyers had been bragging up. To him, he didn't see much of a difference between this peculiar place and most of the other saloons he had been in San Francisco as he stepped into the bar. He noted as he took a seat at the bar that it was one of the bigger saloons and had plenty of waiter and waitresses and pretty saloon girls walking among the customers hanging around. None of the people in the saloon was anyone that Jarrod knew and so he figured after having the drink he ordered that he would head back to his house so he would be on time for the train in the morning. He downed his drink and laid his money down on the counter for the barkeep before turning to make his way out when he saw something that had him pause.

The lawyer couldn't believe what he was seeing and he had to reign in the anger and shock that Jarrod was feeling before he turned to the barkeep. "Barkeep? Who is that? That young woman in the light blue dress?" His eyes shifted between the man behind the bar and the pretty blonde haired girl in the light blue saloon dress he mentioned. He noted that the barkeep's eyes narrowed and he gave Jarrod a stern look that he couldn't ignore at all.

"Sir, she isn't one of the ordinary saloon girls in this place. That young woman is personal property of the owner of this saloon and he's quite possessive of her. I wouldn't go after her if I was you." The bearded man behind the bar warned Jarrod nodding in the direction of the stairs where a man was standing on the upper level near the top of the stairs. "It would only make it rough on you and rougher on the girl. Someone tried to save her once and he ended up dead. Don't be foolish, sir." With that the man turned back around to deal with his other customers.

Jarrod wanted to say something else to the barkeep, but he got the feeling he wouldn't get anything else from the man as he seemed to think the subject closed. He wasn't going to give up though, because just looking at the girl confirmed to him that this blonde haired saloon girl was actually Heath's younger twin sister. The lawyer wasn't going to give up easily not until he got a chance to talk to the young woman and let her confirm or deny what he was thinking. And if the lawyer was right about who the girl was there was no way that he was leaving her there especially after hearing what the barkeep had told Jarrod just moments ago. If that woman was his younger sister there was no way he would let her continue to be someone else's property and it didn't matter if this man owned the saloon or how dangerous he was.

He just had to be able to get close enough to her to speak to her, but if Collette was skittish because of what happened to the last person to help her she might refuse Jarrod. He knew he would feel that way if he had watched somebody that was trying to help him get shot and killed right in front of him. He had to do something and being so far away from Stockton he couldn't expect help from his brothers, meaning he only had himself to depend on. He didn't like the idea of trying to do this on his own as there was too much that could go wrong, but Jarrod was afraid that he might not get another chance. Jarrod looked to the top of the stairs again and found that the owner of the saloon had disappeared and he frowned scanning the lower floor swiftly but didn't see the extremely tall man.

Realizing that this could be his only chance, Jarrod made his way across the room not knowing the barkeep saw where he was headed and was sadly shaking his head. The young woman was passing out drinks quietly only seeming to answer the customers when they asked a question but not bothering to make small talk with them at all. That had him realizing that he was right and the young woman was actually scared to really talk to anyone since what happened to the man that had tried to help her. Jarrod could feel anger building up in him at just what this girl had been through and he knew whether this girl was Collette or some other female he couldn't leave her here with that awful man. Waiting until the blonde haired girl walked close enough to him he spoke quietly to her. "Excuse me, miss. Can I ask you a question?"

The woman stopped almost looking like a trapped deer or something of the sort feeding Jarrod's anger at the saloon owner. "Yes, sir. Something I can get you?" Her voice was soft and soothing despite the fear that he could see her eyes that made him want to take it away.

"I apologize ahead of time if I am wrong, miss, but you look like someone I know. Someone I am quite close to… He has been looking for you for so long…" Jarrod took a breath before letting out the words that could end his search. "Do you know a man by the name of Heath Thompson?"

The blonde female jerked back looking completely shocked and looked like she might faint just from his words. "You lie!" She hissed out softly. "I was told he died in the war. My twin brother couldn't be looking for me!"

Jarrod had to something quick as it looked like the girl was going to walk away and now that he knew the truth he couldn't just let his little sister go. "Whoever told you that is the one lying or completely misinformed, Collette." The fact that he knew her name threw her off guard and he hoped it was enough to try and convince her. "I am not lying. I know your twin real well." He decided against telling her that he was also a sibling at the moment as it might do more harm than good.

The woman now confirmed as Collette narrowed her eyes at him trying to judge what he had said to her. "How do you know my name? Everyone around this saloon knows me as Melinda. How do I know you are telling me the truth?"

The dark haired frowned realizing now just why Collette seemed surprised at the fact that he knew her name, because she wasn't going by it anymore. It also came to him from that why they hadn't been able to find her before if she wasn't going by her birth name it would definitely be quite hard to track her. "I really don't have anyway at the moment to offer you any proof that I am telling the truth, Collette. But how I know your true name is because your brother told me, he is alive and worried about you." She looked like she was trying to decide if she should believe him or not, her eyes wide and her tinier body starting to shake as she stared at him. "Why would you change your name, anyway, Collette? I don't really see the point?" Jarrod had a couple of theories and they all had to do with the saloon owner which made his blood boil.

Collette truly looked like she was ready for flight or fight and just one little push the wrong way could have results that wouldn't help either one of them in this position. "Mr. Manning said that it would be better for business if I had a different name. I had no choice in the matter. It was what he wanted." She remarked with her head down showing she hadn't liked the change of name at all. It took a moment as she bit her lip but Collette finally got up the courage to speak again. "If you know my brother, then who are you?" She couldn't figure out how her brother would become closer to a man dressed as nicely as the one before her.

Jarrod bit the angry growl that had been threatening to come from his throat as another one of his theories was confirmed, this time about the reason behind the name change. The owner of this saloon, Mr. Manning as Collette revealed, must have just been using the business thing as a cover, Jarrod figured it was to throw of someone from Collette's family looking for her. "My name is Jarrod Barkley. I am a lawyer that has branches both here and in Stockton." He watched as recognition came across her face with almost awe. This he hoped would wipe any doubt away about trusting him knowing that the Barkley name usually held honor, respect, and trust for many people even outside the valley.

She couldn't help but grip at the light blue saloon dress trying to figure out just how much to trust this lawyer and just how much trouble he could be in trying to help her. And if he was telling the truth Collette knew that her brother wouldn't just leave her here either making her realize that one or the other male would get hurt, maybe even both and that didn't sit well with her. "But Mr. Barkley, how could my brother have become so close to you to the fact you would help him look for me?" She didn't understand how her brother would have met him. It gave her hope that she might be able to get out of this yet but getting this man or her brother hurt was the thing echoing constantly in her head haunting her.

Knowing that this peculiar question could make or break him being able to help her, Jarrod instinctively decided that treading this water carefully was the only way. "I met him when he came to work at my families' ranch and he helped us out at a critical time. There is more to it but it is not exactly something I can talk about here, but the main thing is he told my family about you. We have been looking for you ever since." His eyes looked around the room and finding that the owner of the saloon was still nowhere to be found he turned back to look at Collette. "I talked to the barkeep he explained things to me well enough about you being kept here against your will, Collette. I can't in good faith just leave you here and Heath certainly would have to know and you know he would come to bring you out. So how much do you trust me, Collette?"

"But if I go with you, we would never make it out of the bar. He has eyes everywhere, Mr. Barkley." Collette was beginning to trust him at least enough to let him try and get her back to her brother.

"Yes, it would be foolish to try it now." Jarrod agreed softly seeming to be thinking, happy at least she was trusting him so far and he couldn't break that trust by not getting her out of there. "Listen, when is your shift in this place over?" He asked starting to form an idea that might just work if they planned it right.

Collette was confused and her blue eyes showed it but she answered the older male anyway. "Midnight, that is when most of the girls working now gets off." She responded.

Jarrod nodded still looking like he was thinking before he suppressed a smile while looking at her. "Now, Collette there is a small staircase in the alley leading from the upstairs rooms where you ladies are, is there not?" He had thought he had saw that when he was coming in, he just hoped he was right.

The blonde woman nodded and looked a little nervous. "There is, it is actually not far from the room I have. What are you thinking Mr. Barkley?" Her fingers gripped at her dress in a motion of fear like too many ears would hear any plans.

"Alright, here is what you do. When your shift is over go back to your room and pack quietly whatever you can't leave behind. Wait until twelve thirty and go down those stairs and I will be waiting for you. My house here in San Francisco is not far from here and we stay the night there. You can stay in the room my sister Audra uses and in the morning we board the train to Stockton where I will make sure Heath and my family will meet us. Do you think you can do that?" Jarrod truly hoped that Collette trusted him enough and had enough guts to try the plan because he knew after tonight there might not be another shot.

Collette had a flash of fear that swiftly crossed her face but soon enough there was a look of determination that Jarrod liked to think was inherited from the Barkley blood. "Yes, I believe I can." She replied softly with a nod.

"Good. That is what I like to hear. I am going to go make myself scarce and I will see you later." Jarrod responded just as softly before making his way out the door of the saloon.

The young saloon girl watched as Jarrod went out the door before resuming her duty as a waitress giving drinks to customers again while waiting for midnight. Time seemed to move so slow for Collette and she was so excited and afraid at the same time wondering if her and Jarrod would be able to pull this off. At about ten minutes to midnight Collette was starting to feel more excited then scared and then she saw Mr. Manning, Mr. Johnathon Manning coming her way.

"Melinda, dear. Who was that man?" The bearded man asked looking at Collette with a coldness and sternness that would scare her to death.

Collette knew that lying to Mr. Manning could be very dangerous to both her and Jarrod Barkley's life, but she had to escape this Hell and Jarrod knew the stakes. "I am not exactly sure, sir. He thought I was somebody that I wasn't. He wasn't going to take no for an answer at first that I was not his long lost sister." She hoped that this cover story would buy them some time to make a clean get away. "I was finally able to convince him that I wasn't his sister and he left."

She waited with bated breath waiting to see how the owner of the saloon would react and she didn't say anything afraid now when he didn't speak for a moment. "Well, Melinda, my dear, I am glad that you were able to convince him because otherwise there could be problems." Collette knew immediately what he meant by problems and she had to control herself not to go pale to know if Jarrod would have stayed longer he would have died.

After Mr. Mannings had spoken a few more words about the next night and some details to her and he disappeared into the crowd and Collette finally felt like she could finally breath again. Her eyes drifted to the clock to see it was just moments before midnight and soon she would be out of this place and she closed her eyes in quick prayer that everything would go right this night. Knowing she didn't have much time Collette followed the other women that were also leaving their shifts up the stairs and into her room to hopefully be ready in an half hour. She quickly changed her dress into the best thing she had that wouldn't attract as much as attention as some of her other dresses would. She hoped to get dresses later as she found another way to make money that wasn't as flashy and that she would feel more like herself that way.

The dress she choose was a darker blue and wasn't as flashy but she covered it with a dark jacket just in case before she put her trinkets she had gotten through the years and the little money she had into a small bag. Then she sat to wait the last few minutes to twelve thirty not wanting to screw up a moment of the plan Jarrod created praying that he would be there to meet her. When the clock in her room struck twelve thirty she waited a few moments more before opening her door and checking the hallway sighing when she saw it was empty. She could hear the noises downstairs from the patrons and saloon workers and she just hoped none of them would be on the stairs near the door that she would have to open to go outside. Slipping into the hall, Collette made quietly for the door so near her room door and sent a quick pray making sure no one was around before pushing the door open to freedom.

Collette went through the door and let it close silently behind her as her eyes tried to adjust to the dark of the alley beyond her. Carefully, she made her way down the stairs and with another sigh of relief saw the tall dark haired man that she was trusting with her life. "Mr. Barkley?" She questioned even though she knew it was him, fear still etched in her body remembering what happened before when she tried to escape.

"Hurry, Collette." His strong voice calming her and also calling her down the stairs and to his side to make their escape down the streets of town. She had never really been allowed out of the saloon and so she had no idea what streets they were even going down, Collette just let Jarrod lead her around until they got to where she guessed his house was. She had to admit while looking at Jarrod's home here in San Fran that she had never seen such a beautiful place and instinctively she felt she would only be soiling it going in. Collette didn't have the time to voice her opinion on maybe her going to a hotel for the night instead as Jarrod had opened the door and guided her inside. Everything seemed to be happening like a whirlwind as Jarrod guided her around the house showing her where everything was and telling her she could use the room his sister Audra slept in while there and if she was more comfortable she could use some of her clothes.

He allowed her some time to get settled in before meeting her in the sitting room letting her know there was something else he needed to tell her before they both retired for the night. She had taken to one of Audra's nightgowns and had sat her things in a chair that was sitting in the corner of Audra's room feeling like she was invading. But now she was in the sitting room waiting for Jarrod Collette had a feeling like she was going to learn something that would flip her world upside down and she was getting nervous again.

Jarrod himself was standing right outside the sitting room trying to figure the best way to approach this subject and make things as easy to understand for the frightened girl. It was one thing to learn that this strange man you met could get you to your twin brother but it was another to learn that this man that promised to help you was also your half-brother. Slowly and carefully he came into the room and took the seat across from the young woman he already saw as his sister. Seeing her scared, nervous form he swore that no one would ever hurt her again. "Collette, there is something that you need to know before we go to Stockton in the morning. Something about you and your brother that deals with us Barkleys."

Collette looked at him confused and Jarrod gave a small sigh and smile at her. "It is something that Heath learned a little while back and it is what brought him to us and our family learned to accept it." He could see he had Collette's full attention and just hoped that he was doing this right. "Your mother told Heath who was you two's father. You and Heath are children of Tom Barkley. You are my sister…"


End file.
